


Short story chapter 541

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [52]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 541, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 541

\- The time lapse... Time lapse... Time... It's true! I can do that!

 

Everyone looked at Natsu, without understanding any of the words he just said. Natsu put his hands on the ground, using magic in it.

 

\- The time lapse doesn't have any time or space! I can use the time magic of my brother!

 

Suddenly, in the real world, the book of END appeared in front of Lucy. Zeref and Mavis' presences returned too. Both entered in the library, and Zeref put a hand on his head when he saw the END book.

 

\- Can you listen to me? - asked Zeref. Everyone looked at him with a surprised face.

\- Loud and clear, Nii-san - answered Natsu -. We are in danger.

\- I can feel it. First, your soul.

 

Zeref took the END book and opened it. He and Natsu said something, like an spell, in a language nobody knew. The book of END burned to ashes by itself, freeing five souls which went inside the time lapse and returned to their bodies.

 

\- What now? - asked Natsu.

\- You are inside the time lapse - answered Zeref -. All the taboos are broken inside it. Use my magic to bring back the deceased Spriggans, specially Larcade.

\- Heh... I will put them at the door of the guild.

\- Thanks, Nii-san.

\- Anytime, Nii-san.

\- The alive Spriggans too.

\- Don't worry about that. I can't bring back Bradman, he's on hell.

\- He's the less I care about.

 

No one knew why Natsu and Zeref were talking alone, but everyone in Fairy Tail followed Zeref when he left the library. All the spriggans where at the door, as Zeref said, except one.

 

\- Your Majesty, how are we alive? - asked Eileen.

\- Because I wanted, and someone could do it - answered Zeref -. That person did the same with me and Mavis.

\- But that's a taboo - said Dimaria -. Bringing back people from death...

\- I know that. Very well. But that person is in a place where taboos don't affect.

\- You Majesty, all of this is very interesting, but we have a bigger problem - informed Invel -. Those kids.

\- They are not our problem.

 

Zeref was looking at the sky while saying that. Acnologia appeared in that moment and attacked with his roar. But it was stopped by another attack.

 

\- Your Majesty... - said Invel, surprised.

\- That was... A bellow? - asked Dimaria -. A God Slayer attack!?

\- That's one of my most well kept secrets - answered Zeref -. My God Slayer magic. It's been a long time since I used it. Nii-san! We have to make him vomit!

\- Understood, Nii-san! - answered Natsu -. We're trying to fight him right now. He's a little angry after what you did.

\- We have to make him vomit at the same time in both places for this to work. We have to attack him simultaneously.

\- I'll tell the other Slayers. Convince the others to follow you.

\- It won't be that easy, but I'll try.

\- Can you stop being crazy, Your Majesty? - said Ajeel.

 

Zeref ignored Ajeel and went where Makarov was.

 

\- I need the power of Fairy Tail - said Zeref.

\- Why I should give it to you? - asked Makarov.

\- If it wasn't for him... - started Mavis.

\- No, Mavis - interrupted her Zeref -. That's not the right answer.

\- Eh?

 

Zeref used his magic to turn himself into and adult. Makarov was surprised to see that.

 

\- You are...

\- Do you remember me now, Makarov?

 

Zeref smiled, bringing Makarov all he needed to be convinced.

 

\- You can use the power of Fairy Tail, uncle - answered Makarov.

\- Thank you, nephew.

\- Do you have a plan? - asked Mavis.

\- We have to attack Acnologia and make him vomit. The Dragon Slayers will do the same inside the time lapse. When that happens, all of them will return and the time lapse will be closed forever.

\- We can use a ship for that - said Erza -. He has motion sickness.

\- He has to vomit in both places at the same time, or it won't work. All the ones who can fly, carry as many as you can to attack Acnologia.

\- Wait a moment, why is he not attacking us now? - asked Gray.

\- Maybe I hid a little spell to stop his time for a while in that bellow. He will be able to move in a few minutes.

 

The mages looked at the others and nooded. Some spriggans did the same, including Eileen.

 

\- Your Majesty, I'll take you to Acnologia - said Eileen.

\- Don't worry about that - answered Zeref -. I can do it by myself.

 

Zeref showed a pair of wings, which included horns and claws. Without thinking, Mavis jumped at his back.

 

\- I'm coming too - informed Mavis.

\- Just what I was expecting from you - answered Zeref -. Time to go.

 

Every person who could followed Zeref. The final battle started.


End file.
